Current military-grade body armor technology uses ballistic plates positioned on top of some type of composite or woven textile material to stop projectiles and absorb the energy of the impact. For example, a conventional “bullet proof” vest typically comprises a Kevlar® fabric that includes pockets positioned over the chest and back in which large ceramic plates can be placed to protect the vital organs within the chest cavity (e.g., heart, lungs, etc.). In some cases, the plates are about the size of a standard piece of paper.
Although body armor of the type described above can be useful in protecting the wearer from harm or death, there are various drawbacks of such armor. First, the ceramic plates are heavy and therefore create a lot of weight for the wearer to bear. Second, the large, rigid plates restrict the joint movement of the wearer. Therefore, while the armor provides protection to the wearer, the wearer sacrifices mobility. Third, although the plates are large, they leave much of the wearer's body exposed, including at least part of the sides, stomach, lower back, and neck.
In view of the above discussion, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have alternative body armor.